


I know this room, I've walked this floor

by honeybee_pioneer



Series: (Un)Related One-shots [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Growing Old, M/M, Sad, Title stolen from the song Hallelujah, home is where the heart is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was spring when they came. </p><p>(Haruka and Makoto have grown old. Haruka wants to go home one last time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know this room, I've walked this floor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free!

It was spring when they came.

Sugitani Hanako was outside with her son, Akira, who was running around trying to catch the neighborhood cats. Hanako was humming to herself as she was weeding in the garden. Her husband was at work, and wouldn't return until closer to suppertime.

Hanako looked up when her son suddenly called for her. She stood and walked over to the bush where he seemed to be hiding.

"Aki-chan? What's the matter?" Hanako asked softly.

Akira looked up at his mother. "There are two men walking towards the house!"

Hanako looked over to where her son was staring. Two elderly men were indeed walking on the path that lead to the front door. The shorter seemed to be leaning against the other, the taller of the two supporting him.

She began to walk over, Akira holding tightly to her skirt. She unlocked the gate from the garden and met the two men just as they reached the door.

"Hello, can I help you two?" she asked.

The shorter of the two blinked, sparkling blue eyes looking into her own brown eyes. "My name is Nanase Haruka. I grew up in this house."

Hanako titled her head. "I see,"

"I'm Tachibana Makoto. Haruka is my husband. You see, he's been very ill, and he wanted to visit this place one last time." the taller man said softly. "If it's too much trouble, we understand-"

Hanako jumped right in. "Oh no, it's quite alright. Here, come inside,"

She guided the two men into the kitchen, placing the kettle on the stove. Akira watched them with curiosity. Makoto looked at him with a soft smile. "Hello there," he said. 

"I'm Akira. My name is girly, but I'm a boy!" Akira introduced himself.

The two men glanced at each other and chuckled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Akira-kun." Haruka said.

"Akira, why don't you go and play for a little bit?" Hanako began to shoo her son out of the kitchen.

Haruka called Akira over as he began to walk away and whispered something to him. The little boy's eyes lit up and he suddenly dashed out of the room.

Hanako shook her head at her sons excitement. "He's been a ball of energy all his life. Sometimes I don't know how I keep up with him."

Makoto laughed. "He seems like a good boy."

Haruka nodded in agreement. "I was the same as a very young child. My grandmother would scold me for running in the house." He smiled softly at the memory, seemingly in his own world.

Hanako served the two men some tea. "How long did you live here?"

"I lived here until I was eighteen. My parents sold the house a year after that." he looked out the kitchen window. "It was my grandmothers before she passed. My parents left to work when I was a child, so she raised me."

Hanako nodded. "I understand that. My grandmother bought this house and ended up raising me. After she passed, I got rights to the house and convinced my husband to live here. I told him the sea air would be better for any children we had than the city."

Haruka looked around. Except for a few appliances and furniture, almost everything looked the same. The garden out back was still blooming, and a few neighborhood cats were gathered on the back porch. 

"Oh, you still get strays around here!" Makoto looked slightly apologetic. "We used to feed the strays. I guess even now mothers teach their kittens that food can be found here." 

Hanako smiled. "It's actually nice having them around. My grandmother often fed them, so I kept it up. Akira likes them too, so they aren't any trouble." 

Haruka and Makoto stayed a little while longer before they stood to leave. Haruka seemed tired, and Makoto wanted to get him home as soon as possible. Akira came down to say goodbye, and he even gave Haruka a hug. 

"Bye-bye, Nanase-san, Tachibana-san!" he waved as they left. 

Hanako looked at her son. "Oh, I nearly forgot! What did Nanase-san tell you earlier?" 

Akira was bouncing in excitement. "In my room, there's a loose floorboard under my bed! He told me to lift it up, and when I did, there was a little box. I opened it up, and there was some pictures, a pair of goggles, and a toy dolphin! There was a note too, but I can't read... Could you read it to me, Mama?" 

Hanako followed her son to his bedroom. On his bed were a few pictures of boys holding a trophy, and a group of young men, laughing and seemingly having the time of their lives. She picked up the note as her son put the goggles around his neck and held the dolphin. 

_To whomever finds this letter,_

_My name is Nanase Haruka. I am nineteen years old. I have lived in this house for all of my life, and now, it's your home. In this box, you will find pictures, a dolphin, and my goggles. The picture of the children is of me and my friends as kids, right after we won a relay competition at a swim meet. The other picture is of us and our new friends after the national championship in my last year of high school. The goggles are from my first Olympic competition, where I placed second in the 100 meter freestyle. The dolphin is from my best friend and boyfriend, Tachibana Makoto. His name is Iwatobi-chan. Take good care of him for me. (He especially enjoys baths.)_

_I hope you enjoy living in this home. I know I did._

_\- Nanase Haruka_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
